Pokémon: Eeveelution Adventures! Book 1
by LetsGoWendigo
Summary: Join Ever the Eevee and his friends as they go on a Journey to stop a raging legendary duo! *note: this is not Pokémon mystery dungeon, it is not anthro or furry, or humanized, it takes place in the main series games, just without human characters as the heroes.


Chapter 1

/stringplayergamer/undertale-ruins-classical-guitar-coverremix-draft

Ever woke up slowly, his mind filled with sleep and dreams. Nothing was going on today, nothing ever did. That was his life,

The little Eevee woke up, and then he realized… something would happen today! It was finally here! His 5th birthday! He jumped out of his leafy bedding and walked out of his room in the large bush, and saw the opening to his sister's room, and the room they used as a living space. There was a small hole in the bush in each room, which provided as a window, and each opening had a long leaf curtain to allow some privacy. This type of Home was common for Pokémon living in the area, but some lived higher up in the trees, or in burrows, or in tent-like structures.

Ever walked to the opening of his sister's room, and he called into it,"Dew! Wake up!"

…

"Sis?"

…

Ever pushed through the leaf curtain and saw Dew's room was empty. He looked around for any signs of where she went, and found a note with shop items, so she must've gone shopping.

Ever walked off to the outside of the house, and saw all sorts of Pokémon going out and about, a Drowzee was talking to two Pineco next to his house, a Cyndaquil and it's mother, Typhlosion were gardening on top of their burrow, and several young rattata and pidgey were playing hide and seek.

Ever was a teenager in Pokémon years, a young one too, the mature eqquivalent of a 13 year old in human terms, except that Ever was a 5 year old.

He walked past the bustling townsfolk and saw Jet's shop, where Dew always went for groceries and such. Jet was nice, he had raised Dew and Ever after they were found and brought to the city, and Ever always called him "Dad".

Ever pushed his way into the large shop, and was stunned when Dew, Jet, Shade, Shine, Quill, Terra, and Lola jumped out shouting "Surprise!" From behind the boxes of items.

Ever ran to all of them, thanking them for the amazing surprise they had planned! The shop was even decorated for the party! Dew, the elegant 7 year old Vaporeon who was his sister walked up first, giving him a gift, wrapped in a green blanket.

Next up was Shine, the sweet 8 year old Espeon, she often hang out with Dew, she gave him a gift in a small red box.

Shade came next, The 5 year old Umbreon was Ever's Best Friend, he nuzzled Ever and gave him a grey blanket wrapped gift, and said "Happy Birthday!" And moved.

Next up was Lola, she was a beautiful and classy 11 year old Lopunny, she gave him a big blue box, and kissed him on the head, Ever always called her his aunt.

Quill came next, the speedy 7 year old Quilava was Dew's Best Friend and he secretly had a crush on her, but they talked it over and figured it wouldn't work out. Quill dropped a small white pouch in front of Ever.

Finally was Jet, the 13 year old Jolteon shopkeeper and council member walked with purpose, and gave Ever two blanket wrapped gifts, one brown, one blue.

Ever smiled at all of them, "thank you all so much!" And bent down to open Quill's pouch first, and inside was a revival herb! Ever loved it! "Thank you Quill!"

Ever then moved on to the small red box, he opened it and inside was a red bandana, since Ever had a Scyther cut his neck fur a while back, and he had mentioned his neck felt bare to Shine, the gift was amazingly thoughtful. "This is great Shine!" And The Espeon used her Psychic to tie it around his neck.

Ever opened Lola's gift with some help from Jet, and inside was a Thunderstone, a Firestone, and a Waterstone! "Wow! Lola this is amazing!" But Ever wasn't ready to evolve yet.

Ever moved on to Dew's gift, the green wrap, and opened it, revealing a satchel! It fit perfectly! Ever loved it! "Thank you sis!" He hugged her.

Ever then grabbed Jet's gifts, and unwrapped the first one, the blue one, and inside was a badge for his bandana! Jet got him a Zephyr badge just like he promised! And Ever pinned it on, and hugged Jet tightly and moved on to the brown wrap, opening it and revealing a map of all of Johto! "Oh my Arceus! It's amazing Jet!"

He then moved on to the gift he'd saved for last, Shade's grey blanket wrap, he opened it quickly, excited to see what it was, and was surprised to see, a disc object… "What is it?" Ever asked Shade.

"A T.M!" Shade replied.

"Woah! No way!"

"T.M 30! Shadow ball!"

Ever hugged his friend and touched the disc, a light filled the room and Eevee replaced sand attack with his new move.

"Want to try your new move out?" Shade asked.

"What?" Ever replied.

"Let's battle!" Shade shouted as he jumped at Ever and the two rolled into the plaza.

—Battle Begin—

/ockeroid/pokemon-gym-battle-remix

Umbreon jumped in the air, sending a powerful sand attack and clouding up Ever's vision, Ever heard something and did a barrel roll forward, dodging Umbreon's quick attack.

Ever used rain dance to wash the sand cloud away, and then he saw Umbreon, and shot a shadow ball his way, but fell for Shade's Double Team, and he noticed three more Shades approaching from behind, he jumped up and used shadow ball on two, and hit a fake, and the real one, and then he used tackle on Umbreon.

Umbreon then did a quick attack on Ever and continued on to use bite and throw Ever into the air, but Ever turned in the sky and blasted a powerful shadow ball back down, and Umbreon had to dodge, Ever landed on all fours and looked around, seeing nothing, he kept his ears perked.

Umbreon came from atop a bush, using double team, he made 5 copies. Three went one way, three went the other, and Ever didn't know which were which, so he just used rain dance again, causing some of the copies to fade, and then he used tackle on any who got close, and eventually hit Umbreon, who finally fainted.

—Results—

Ever: Lv. 11

/— /

Umbreon: lv. 14

/ /

—Battle End—

/stringplayergamer/undertale-ruins-classical-guitar-coverremix-draft

"Nicely done!" Shine comments to Ever.

"Thanks, Shade, are you okay?" Ever asked.

"...Yeah…" Shade groaned.

"Idiot." Shine said as she lifted him onto her back, off to take her brother to the clinic.

…

"ATTENTION CITIZENS, PLEASE COME TO THE UNION HALL!" The nearest voice tunnel emitted.

"Come on, let's go Ever." Dew told him.

"Okay." Ever said, he always hated city gatherings.

…

…

What, did you think I would include the gathering in this chapter? No, read on to the next chapter! This'll update once a week! As long as I have Ideas for it.


End file.
